No one will ever love me
by Good Boy's Uke
Summary: It is an OCxKiba Inuzuka story, will be continued in later chapters - -


No one will Ever Love Me

He betrayed me. Out of all people, HE betrayed me. {Name: Emiko Samagachi, Hair Color:?, Eye Color: ?, Blood Type: AB positive, Birth Village: Amegakure, Child Friends: Pein, Konan, and Yahiko.} Ok, I guess I should have expected that, I was gone for six and a half years, after all. Well, I guess Kiba didn't love me, anyway, I have been gone for six and a half years, it started out as a A-rank mission, this stupid old hag needed me to escort her and she had the Akatsuki after her because she was born half Ookami demon, something about the ten-tails…? Oh, well. Then, after that, Pein found out that it was me escorting her. So, he wanted to see me and sent Konan to come and get me. Boy, have they changed. So, I had to stay there for awhile, being we were friends and all. Once {lol I'm listening to Roses are red by Aqua, I suddenly have this obsession for Aqua songs, and felt I just became sugar high when it said 'come and pick my roses' XD} I got back, I heard from my friends Ino, Hinata, and Shino that Kiba cheated on me while I was gone. Well, that pretty much sums it up, he dosen't care about me, at all. So today, I'm gonna go confront him.

Great, where is he?!? I knocked on his door like ten times already! I swear, when I see him I'll…I stopped midthought and stared at him walking around the corner with another girl…smack him into next year!! I thought angrily. I glared at him and his new girlfriend. He noticed me, waved, turned to his new girlfriend with a scared to death face, and slowly started to walk towards me.

"Hey, how ya doing', Emiko. I was just walking around with my new friend. W—" He got cut off by your screaming.

" YOU A**HOLE! YOU THINK I WOULDN'T KNOW! YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME THIS WHOLE TIME!!!" you screeched at him, and b*tch slapped him.

" What are you talk-" He was cut off once again by you.

"INO, HINATA, AND SHINO TOLD ME! ATLEAST THEY ARE STILL TRUSTWORTHY!" you screeched at him again.

"No! Matte! You don't understand! Everyone said I should give up on you and find someone else!" He tried to explain to you.

"Yeah! I understand a ton! You just don't have any emotion for me!" you screamed, tears streaming down your face like a miniature river.

You ran away from him, tears still going in little rivers down your face, Kiba calling after you, telling you to come back and that he does like you. You couldn't trust him, not after seeing him with another girl. You ran blindly until you ran into someone. " S-sorry, I wasn't paying attention." You said, looking up to meet Sasuke's eyes.

You staggered back, you knew he didn't really like you that much, you would most likely get punched in the face for this. " S-sasuke! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!" you pleaded, shielding your face with your arms. He stared down at you, emotionlessly, and waited for you to realize that he wasn't going to harm you, seeing how much pain you were in already.

"What happened, Emiko-chan?" sasuke asked you, strangely referring to you as 'chan'.

"I had an argument with Kiba, h-he was walking with another girl." You choked out, trying to contain yourself.

"Ah, I see." He said gently. "Well, come with me, I'll go round some of your friends up and we can all talk to him." He told you, grabbing your forearm and leading to where your friends were.

About half an hour later you had rounded Ino, Hinata, Shino, Temari, Shikamaru, and Gaara. Lead by you and Sasuke. You all went to Kiba's house, Sasuke burst the door open, Gaara stopped Kiba from escaping with his sand, and all of you surrounded him.

"Well, this sucks, what do you want?" Kiba asked all of you, you in the back, embarrassed by this turning into such a big fuss. Sasuke pulled you upfront. 'Darn it..' you thought.

"Why did you cheat on her, you made her miserable! You, my friend, are a big jerk! You, baka!" Ino said, pointing to Kiba.

"Forget it, if dosen't like me, leave him alone, I-I'll forget this eventually." You said, trying to get out of this without making yourself break into tears again.

" No. I still love you, Emiko. That was a friend that came from Hoshigakure about a week ago." Kiba said, trying to explain to you that he still cares for you.

"…" You were speechless, can you believe him? Could you?

" Emiko? You okay?" Choji asked you, waving a hand in front of your blank face.

"I-I'm fine. It's just, I thought he actually didn't care for me anymore." You said, staring at Kiba. He held his arms out to his sides, and you let yourself slowly fall into them, letting him wrap his arms around your lower torso.

"Well, that's our cue." Sasuke said, waving for everyone else to leave.

Once everyone left, Kiba and you went on a walk, just like the old days. And when you thought you were alone in the forest, you both heard a long growl, followed by: "Hey Emiko, look what I did!"

~End of part one~


End file.
